Death Road to Canada Wikia:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style (known also as the MOS or MoS) is the go-to manual of the Death Road to Canada Wikia etiquette for creating and editing articles. It should be the first thing that new contributors should refer to in terms of editing on the wiki. Reading this is highly recommended, as it will hold everything you need to know on the primary functions of how we operate as a Wiki. NOTE: The Manual of Style is always being updated or modified, please check back frequently! General Content Images * Images of Buildings and other in-game locations may be screenshots of the location but may not be of low quality. If the sprite of the building is posted and is in .png format with high quality and transparent background, it will replace said screenshot on the page (if there is one present). * Images of Weapons and other in game items must be the sprites directly from the sprite sheet, in .png format with high quality and a transparent background. * Images of Characters must be the sprites directly from the sprite sheet, in .png format with high quality and a transparent background. Audio Files * For copyright reasons, audio files of songs from the game may only be 10 seconds long at maximum. * Audio files should not be automatically playing upon visiting a page. Language * Death Road to Canada was made in the English language, by English developers. Therefore, the Wiki will always use English for every article and comment section Grammar and Punctuation * All articles and edits must have proper grammar, punctuation, and capitalization. This ensures all articles are coherent and are easier to read. * The Oxford comma is to be used when talking about more than 3 items as the noun. Editors * All users are heavily encouraged to use the Classic Editor for the most efficiency in edits. In-Game Dialogue * In-game dialogue that is on an article needs to have what it exactly says. If said dialogue has flashing text in game, refer to the Formatting section of the MOS. Formatting Flashing Text * For any in game dialogue that features flashing text (rainbow or red/yellow flashing), you are able to use the classic source editor to do this. This is not to be abused. Flashing: TEXT GOES HERE Flashing text looks like this, woah! -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rainbow text: TEXT GOES HERE Rainbow text looks like this, woah! Headings * On each page, different sections should be separated using headings and sub-headings. Main topics are labeled using normal headings, while sub-headings should be used to label smaller sections within main topics. Headings and sub-headings can be created using the Toolbar. Links * Any time an editor references another wiki page, they should create a link to the respective page within the text. Links can be created by placing brackets around text (for example, Zombie becomes Zombie). Templates The following next portions will be different template types. You initiate them using . A bare version of the template will be provided for each item. If there is no information or if the information does not pertain to the item, leave it blank so that it does not show (the only exception is N/A for the Misc. Section of Weaponbox). Items in /* … */ are comments to state what you need for the parameter and must be deleted prior to submission. Weaponbox Weaponbox is the most used template on the wiki. Removal This is to be used when a page will soon be deleted, but needs to remain for a brief period to ensure that the needed information is transferred to where it needs to be. Stub Denotes an incomplete article. Place these on documents that are lacking enough information. Multicol Creates multiple columns on a page for long lists Category:Meta